A New Beginning
by SupernaturalWhoLocked
Summary: One day she was bored, waiting for her father to come home from one of his cases. The next, she laid in a hospital bed, gun shot wound to the stomach and having died three times. Gwendolyn Holmes was the target of a dangerous enemy of her fathers. She didn't know if she would live to see her next birthday. Rated T for later chapters! Sherlolly and Angst. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Chapter One: A New Beginning

 **Author's Note: Wow! I haven't written fanfiction for over a year! I lost everything I had for my previous stories and I lost the motivation to write. A lot has happened in the last year and I was completely down and out about it.**

 **Now I've decided to do this fanfiction because lately I've loved the idea of Parent! Lock and Sherlolly is my otp! That doesn't mean I don't like Johnlock cause trust me I love them but I see their friendship as more friend/brothers than lovers however I understand where romantic Johnlock comes from. I don't remember how I started to ship Sherlolly but I do to my shipper's heart content and I await eagerly for Sherlock season 4. I'm not sure if the new season will influence this story however we shall see.**

 **I chose Gwendolyn because it's a weird name and considering that Sherlock's full name is William Sherlock Scott Holmes and he decided his name is Sherlock, I thought he'd name his kid something a little unusual. It's a variant of 'Gwendolen' which means, fair, blessed and ring. It is Welsh and was the name of a mythical queen of the Britons who defeated her husband in battle, as told by Geoffrey of Monmouth. Gwendolyn Brooks was an American poet, author and teacher and was the first African-American woman to receive the Pulitzer Prize for Poetry in 1950. Famous quotes from her include 'When you use the term minority or minorities in reference to people, you're telling them that they're less than somebody else.' '** **I am a writer perhaps because I am not a talker.' '** **Writing is a delicious agony' and** **'** **Live not for Battles Won.'**

 _ **Pairings: Sherlock and Molly, John and Mary**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sherlock because if I did we'd have season 4 already :)**_

Gwendolyn Holmes was the daughter of Sherlock and Molly Holmes, a consulting detective and a pathologist. It made her use to the idea of death and how to help her parents in her own unique way. She was a combination of her parent's personalities and looks. She had her father's eyes, curly dark brown locks and his height and she had her mother's face and body shape. Personality wise, she was almost an even amount between the both of them.

She had their stubbornness which always made arguments with her parents interesting when they happened. She had her mother's kind heart and she also had her father's ability to hide or keep a hold of emotions in tough situations. Like her father, she didn't always understand "normal" people however she knew enough not to deduce them of embarrassing stuff. Unless they annoyed her enough. Like her mother she was also quiet and she especially hated small talk which came from both her parents. She also had an inability to make friends because of her personality which also came from both of her parents.

Gwendolyn was sixteen now and she was in the living room of 221B Baker Street, looking down at the street below, plucking the strings of her violin idly. She was reading them, deducing the most boring people of London. She sighed and flopped down dramatically on the couch in the living room, placing the violin on the coffee table. Her mother was in the kitchen cooking dinner and her father had been dragged away by a case that was worth at least an eight, two days ago.

'I'm bored mum!' Gwendolyn muttered, wanting her mother to hear but also ignore at the same time.

'Gwendolyn, come help set the table thank you,' Molly called out. Gwendolyn sighed dramatically but got up and helped her mother. She grabbed three plates and put them on the table and got cutlery and she sat in her usual spot at the table as her mother put the finishing touches on dinner. They were having steak and salad and Molly placed the food on the middle of the table.

'Are we waiting for dad?' Gwendolyn asked, slightly confused. Her mother had put more steak and salad out than what they could both eat.

'No, I invited Mary, Amelia, Nathan and Dean over.' Molly said, grabbing out three more sets of plates and cutlery.

'Why?' Gwendolyn asked. She could deduce the answer from her mother however she knew it would be rude and she couldn't really be bothered.

'Your father and John have been away for two days now so I thought they'd appreciate the company.' Molly said simply however Gwendolyn knew there was something else. She considered deducing it however she knew she'd know in less than an hour.

'They should be coming now,' Gwendolyn said suddenly. She heard laughter from downstairs and the creaking of the old door. She then heard four pairs of footsteps and she stood up, suddenly very interested.

'Gwen!' Amelia yelled, laughing loudly and now running up the stairs. 'Save me!'

Molly and Gwendolyn laughed as Amelia ran into the kitchen and stood near Molly. Nathan and Dean came up moments later and they smirked at each other. Mary came in shortly and rolled her eyes, greeting Molly and Gwendolyn with a hug and a kiss on the cheek each.

'Are you two causing trouble again?' Molly asked her godsons, raising an eyebrow as both boys stood next to Gwendolyn, smirking at their sister.

'That breaks my heart, Aunty Molly that you'd think that,' Dean said, placing a hand over his heart dramatically. Gwendolyn rolled her eyes and walked over to her best friend, giving her a hug.

'Does it really?' Amelia asked and the boys smirked.

'Alright sit down children,' Mary said as both she and Molly sat down.

'We're not children, mother,' Nathan said, looking at Mary. Mary just raised her eyebrow and both of the boys sat down quickly, not wanting to get in trouble. Gwendolyn laughed at the boys and sat down after Amelia sat.

'Alright dig in,' Molly smiled. They all happily did and for the next half hour they laughed and chatted idly over dinner and Gwendolyn brought out ice-cream from the freezer.

'We always have cookies and cream,' Dean said, looking at Gwendolyn.

'Because it's my favourite,' Gwendolyn smirked, 'and it's also dads.' At the mention of Sherlock, Molly stiffened and Mary sat a little straighter. Gwendolyn looked at Amelia however she didn't seem to notice since she was laughing at a joke Nathan had told.

'Gwendolyn can you sit down for a moment? The ice-cream can wait.' Molly said, smiling sadly.

'What's happened to dad?' Gwendolyn demanded.

'Please sit down, Gwen,' Molly said, not looking directly at her.

'The case is particularly difficult isn't it? It's not worth an eight. It's a ten. That's why he left so quickly wasn't it? This case isn't in England which is why he took his suitcase. It's in Eastern Europe. I'm guessing Poland however that's a little too far. I'm going to say Germany-' Gwendolyn spoke quickly.

'Gwendolyn Holmes I told you to sit down so you will listen to me.' Molly said, her voice not wavering at all. Gwendolyn glared at her mother, wanting to annoy her and deduce more but knowing if she did she'd be in huge trouble from her mother and then her father when he came back. She sat down slowly and now all the teenagers were looking at Molly.

'They are in Germany.' Molly said slowly. 'A message came for your father and John two days ago. They're looking for a man who was close to Moriarty. Sebastian Moran. He is Moriarty's right hand man. Well was. He's now head of the network that Moriarty had built and it's now stronger-'

'Get down!' Gwendolyn suddenly yelled. She noticed a person standing in the window in the building opposite 221B Baker Street. They were suddenly pulling out a gun and Molly grabbed Gwendolyn and Amelia and dragged them to the ground and Mary grabbed Dean and Nathan.

'We need to leave.' Mary said. Suddenly they heard glassing breaking and Gwendolyn let out a high pitched scream as the bullet hit her in the stomach. Molly immediately ripped half of her shirt and wrapped it around Gwendolyn and Amelia, Dean and Nathan looked on shocked. Mary stood up and walked over to the window carefully, grabbing the gun that Sherlock kept in the top draw of the desk. She shot the guy that was aiming his gun again and Gwendolyn knew he was dead.

'Mum,' Gwendolyn said frightened.

'Sweetheart.' Molly said, tears in her eyes. Nathan got into action and called an ambulance whilst Amelia went and grabbed the first aid kit. Dean grabbed Gwendolyn's hand and Gwendolyn suddenly felt weaker and collapsed in her mother's arms.

'Gwendolyn, you have to stay with us, you hear me?' Molly said. 'Sweetheart, please keep your eyes open. Keep your eyes fixed on me.'

'Mummy,' Gwendolyn said, tears falling. Mary was now calling Sherlock and Amelia came back with the first aid kit. Molly quickly told Dean and Amelia what to do and Nathan now held Gwendolyn's hand.

Gwendolyn looked up and suddenly she was in her mind palace. Her father had taught her this technique when she was five years old. It helped her organise her thoughts and emotions and to keep her racing mind at bay sometimes. Her mind palace wasn't a palace however. It was 221B Baker Street. Her home. In her room was Amelia, Nathan and Dean, her three best and only friends who were like siblings to her. In her parents room was Molly, Sherlock, John and Mary who were like second parents to her. In the living room laid all of her good memories and kept chained up were the bad memories which laid in the attic upstairs. The kitchen held Mrs Hudson, Lestrade and Mycroft who were also her family.

Her mother and father came over to her as she was lying on the couch. She looked at her stomach and saw the bullet wound. She looked up at them, feeling just as frightened as when there had been a massive storm when she was three.

'Help me,' Gwendolyn begged. Sherlock took her hand and Molly put a hand on her head, both of them looking at her like it would be their last time.

'You've just been through shock,' another voice spoke. It was Amelia. 'It's going to hurt after this but it'll be okay. Queue the pain.' Suddenly she was replaced by Dean.

'A bullet has just been ripped through your body, however you don't need to be scared.' Dean said.

'We're all here. We all love you and you will be alright.' Nathan smiled, standing next to Dean. Gwendolyn smiled fondly at them before a scream left her mouth and suddenly she was ripped from her mind palace and she was writhing in pain on the floor in the kitchen and she heard sirens from ambulances and police cars.

'Sweetheart, what calms you?' Mind Palace Molly asked.

'Here's Toby,' Mind Palace Sherlock smiled, placing Gwendolyn's beloved childhood cat in her arms. Gwendolyn smiled and hugged him. He purred and rubbed his head against her arm affectionately. She looked at the mirror in the living room and was shocked to see that in her place was her five year old self.

'Dad,' Gwendolyn murmured. Sherlock appeared, sitting in his chair. He was playing his violin and playing her song. The song he made just for her and she suddenly felt more at peace. She sat down in front of him.

'I will not lose you,' Sherlock said suddenly, leaning forward. 'I will not lose my only child. I will save you Gwendolyn. Your mother and I will save you.'

'You already have, daddy.' Gwendolyn smiled and Sherlock smiled affectionately, standing up and kissing her head softly and her mother did the same, holding her hand this time.

'I love you sweetheart,' Molly smiled, 'your father and I love you so much. As does John, Mary, Amelia, Nathan and Dean. We all love you.'

They all appeared for a moment before they disappeared and she was taken back to reality.

Gwendolyn opened her eyes slowly and she was blinded by the white lights of a hospital. She suddenly opened her eyes again and tried hard to remember where she was. The memories flooded her again and she tried to sit up however a hand kept her from moving. She looked at the person and saw Sherlock Holmes, her father, standing up and looking at her with a look of relief written all over his face.

'Dad!' Gwendolyn said hoarsely. She felt tears in her eyes and her father gave her a hug.

'I love you Gwendolyn,' Sherlock whispered.

'I love you too, dad,' Gwendolyn whispered back. She couldn't hug him properly so she let her father do the work for them both. After a few minutes Sherlock let go and Gwendolyn saw her mother curled up uncomfortably in a chair that was next to Sherlock's. Her father sat down again, holding her hand and she looked out to the hallway. Lestrade, Mrs Hudson, John, Mary, Amelia, Dean and Nathan were sitting in the family area.

'They insisted.' Sherlock said, simply. 'They've been in and out of this hospital for about three days now. They've all come in to see you at various times.'

'Why? I was asleep.' Gwendolyn asked, slightly confused. It was at this time she didn't understand the sentiment. She was asleep and wouldn't know they were in there with her.

'When they were operating on you, you died three times,' Sherlock said, 'two more times than I did when I was shot.'

Gwendolyn suddenly understood. They all wanted to make sure that she was okay. That she was still alive. She looked at her father. His face hadn't been shaved for four days and he had dark bags under his eyes. His eyes looked tired but the relief and love in his eyes overpowered that tiredness.

'Who shot me?' Gwendolyn asked. 'Did he die when Mary shot him?'

'He certainly did die.' Sherlock said, avoiding the first time. 'She has never missed, no matter the type of gun and got him right between the eyes.'

'He works for him doesn't he?' Gwendolyn asked. Sherlock nodded and she sighed. Her mother stirred in her sleep and Sherlock looked down.

'She told me to wake her up as soon as anything changed.' Sherlock said, gesturing towards her. 'I think I will now.'

Sherlock gently woke up her mother and Gwendolyn couldn't help but smile at them both. They were still as in love as ever. Her mother sat up and looked at Sherlock.

'What happened?' Molly asked quickly. Sherlock smiled at her and gestured to Gwendolyn.

'Mum,' Gwendolyn smiled. Molly quickly hopped out of her chair and rushed over to her.

'Sweetheart,' Molly said, her voice strained. Gwendolyn felt her mothers' tears on her shoulder as they hugged and her own eyes filled with tears.

'I love you so much sweetheart,' Molly whispered, placing a hand on her cheek. Gwendolyn grabbed it and smiled at her mother through her tears.

'I love you too mum,' she replied.

'I'm so happy you're okay.' Molly said. 'Are you in pain? Does it hurt? Am I hurting you?'

'Mum I'm okay,' Gwendolyn smiled softly. Her father raised an eyebrow at her lie however she ignored it and tried very hard not to let her mother worry.

'Alright, I'll go get the others so they can stop worrying.' Molly said, smiling at her. She looked overjoy that she was awake and she walked outside.

'You won't be able to lie to her for very long, Gwendolyn,' Sherlock said, simply.

'I don't want her to worry.' Gwendolyn said quietly.

'She's always going to worry about you, especially more so with your injury.' Sherlock said. He looked at the morphine levels pumping into her. It was set on low.

'Can you take it up a few levels then?' Gwendolyn asked. Sherlock nodded and moved it halfway and she sighed in relief. She moved slightly to get more comfy and winced in pain. Her father looked at her, his eyebrow frowned.

'I'm alright dad,' Gwendolyn muttered. Molly walked back into the room and Amelia, Nathan and Dean walked into the room and Amelia cried in relief and quickly hugged her.

'I thought I was going to lose you!' Amelia said. 'We thought you were dead.'

'Well I'm okay now,' Gwendolyn smiled. Dean and Nathan both gave her a hug as John and Mary walked in with Mrs Hudson and Lestrade.

She was starting to feel overwhelmed as she got a hug from each of them. She was now only starting to understand how important everyone in the room was to her. She was thankful when a nurse came in and ordered everyone but Molly and Sherlock out of the room. She noted all of her vitals and asked her a series of questions.

'Alright last question,' the nurse smiled kindly, 'on a scale of one to ten rate your pain.'

Gwendolyn looked at her father briefly. He nodded as to say be honest and she sighed and looked at her mother briefly who was holding her hand.

'Nine,' Gwendolyn muttered.

'That's perfectly normal so I'll raise your morphine levels then you can go back to sleep. Hopefully in the morning the pain should have subsided.' The nurse smiled. She adjusted the level of morphine and Gwendolyn nodded thankfully. The nurse left and Molly squeezed her hand softly.

'You can go to sleep sweetheart,' Molly said, 'we'll both be here when you wake up.'

Sherlock nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead, smiling at her. Gwendolyn closed her eyes and sleep came easily to her.

 _Five year old Gwendolyn Holmes was smiling up at her father who was in the kitchen, who was doing an experiment. She looked at him with admiration and curiosity. She couldn't wait til she was old enough to do these types of experiments by herself! Her father was currently testing different molarity levels of hydrochloric acid on human flesh that her mother had procured for him._

' _Daddy,' Gwendolyn asked, taking off her safety goggles to look at her father clearly. Sherlock looked over at her and smiled._

' _Yes, Gwendolyn?' Sherlock asked, noting the time of reaction for each test and his own observations in a book beside him._

' _Why are you doing this?' Gwendolyn asked._

' _You know how your mind races?' Sherlock asked and Gwendolyn nodded. 'Well I do this to stop that. It makes me focus on one thing and it also cures me from boredom. And I like doing it.' Sherlock smirked at this as he decided to finish the experiment. He quickly started to put the body parts in a freezer next to the fridge especially for these experiments._

' _How do you put your thoughts in order then?' Gwendolyn asked. 'Is there a simple way?'_

' _I'll teach you.' Sherlock said, taking off his glasses and gloves. Gwendolyn did the same and followed Sherlock to the couch. She laid down on the couch, now looking at her father who was sitting on the coffee table._

' _Close your eyes and imagine. Imagine a place you love the most.' Sherlock said. Gwendolyn smiled and closed her eyes. A place she loved the most. She certainly loved going over to the Watsons! They only lived about ten minutes away and they even lived near a park! She thought about it more however and she knew the place she had chosen was the right one._

' _What place did you chose?' Sherlock asked._

' _221B Baker Street.' Gwendolyn smiled innocently and she opened her eyes at her father's chuckle. 'Why? What's yours?'_

' _I learnt this trick when I was younger. I always wanted to be a pirate but I didn't like the idea of the bad hygiene so I was a pirate by day and a prince at night, if only for the palace I would get. So even after all these years my mind palace is that- a palace.' Sherlock explained._

' _I want to be a pirate as well dad!' Gwendolyn smiled, now sitting up. 'Let's play pirates!'_

' _Didn't you want to learn how to do the mind palace technique?' Sherlock asked, sounding confused._

' _That's later daddy! We're pirates now!' Gwendolyn laughed, looking at her father excitedly._

 _Suddenly five year old Gwendolyn was replaced by her sixteen year old counterpart, lying on the ground in her mother's arms, a shirt wrapped around her stomach, a hand clutching her own, voices telling her to stay awake. She heard loud noises everywhere and her mothers' face was one of love and fearfulness. All different types of emotions written on her face._

 _The scene changed again and Gwendolyn was standing in the attic of 221B Baker Street. Memories whirled past her in full force. Sadness, anger, hurt, betrayal and pain overwhelmed her and she screamed aloud, clutching her head and falling to her knees._

' _DAD! MUM!' Gwendolyn shouted, tears falling freely. 'Help me!'_

She awoke suddenly, sweat dripping down her face and she looked around. She was still in that damn hospital. Gwendolyn saw her mother and father. They were sitting in the corner of the room, overlooking rather official looking documents. They seemed to be having a silent argument between themselves.

'Mum? Dad?' Gwendolyn asked. Both of them looked around and moved over to her quickly. They both frowned when they took in her pale face and sweaty face. Sherlock looked at the heart rate monitor and frowned.

'I'm sorry sweetheart.' Molly said. 'We thought you were going to be asleep for longer. It's currently four in the morning. Why don't you go back to bed?'

'No!' Gwendolyn protested quickly. Molly looked alarmed and Sherlock sighed. He knew what had happened in her mind palace.

'You went to the attic didn't you?' Sherlock asked. She nodded slightly, looking down at her arms which had various needles and things poking into her skin. Her stomach was heavily bandaged and she felt rather nausea and tired even after sleeping for about twelve hours.

'I feel awful,' Gwendolyn muttered.

'Well you have suffered a bit these last few days.' Molly said, trying hard not to look overbearing but ready to if needed.

'Can I go home?' Gwendolyn asked, changing the question. Her father chuckled and Molly sighed, shaking her head.

'No you can't Gwendolyn. You're in here for at least another two weeks and you're not going to 221B. You won't be able to go up the stairs.' Molly said.

'But-' Gwendolyn protested weakly.

'No Gwendolyn,' Sherlock said suddenly, turning away from the screens in front of him. 'You're going to the safest place I know. With your mother and the Watsons as well.'

'Grandma and Grandpa?' Gwendolyn asked shocked.

'221B isn't safe for you until I can defeat Moran and get rid of the network. So yes you are going to your grandparents place.'

'Are you coming with?' Gwendolyn asked immediately. She knew the answer however when Molly glanced at Sherlock, looking like she had won their argument from before. Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes at his wife before looking at Gwendolyn.

'No I'm not.' Sherlock said. 'John and I need to work this out. We can't have you all put in more danger. Moran isn't in Germany anymore. We're now thinking Greece or Romania. More southern European countries.'

'Can't you do that from their place?' Gwendolyn asked desperately but she knew the answer already. Moran had to be stopped, not just because he posed as a threat to them but the whole country.

'You know I can't,' Sherlock said, directing his answer to her and Molly. Suddenly Gwendolyn felt bile rise in her throat and she tried to look for a bag. She made a move to grab the one near her but she hurt her stomach. Molly noticed and grabbed the bag for her. She vomited into the bag and tears welled in her eyes from the pain in her stomach. It felt like it was on fire. `

This was going to be a long recovery, Gwendolyn thought bitterly as she laid back down, closing her eyes. Her parents were talking again but she ignored them. She just wished she could ignore the pain just as easily.

 **Author's Note: Wow that turned out longer than I was expecting but I'm pretty happy with it! Tell me what you think and please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated! Also do you having any ideas or thoughts on what you would like to see? Please tell me and I'll try my hardest to include it! Thank you! Also I'll try and update as much as possible but please be patient!**


	2. Chapter 2: Uncomplicated Complications

Chapter Two: Uncomplicated Complications

 **Author's Note: As I write this chapter I'm listening to Benny C by Adam WarRock and if you have never heard it before go look it up on youtube. You won't regret it.**

 _Ten year old Gwendolyn sat at her mothers' desk as she finished off the paperwork for the day. At the moment she was currently reading one of her grandmothers' mathematic books. She was stuck in the office because her father and John had gone on a case and she wasn't allowed with. Mrs Hudson had gone to visit her sister and Mary was at work. Amelia, Dean and Nathan were at Harry's place for the weekend and that meant Gwendolyn had to go to work with her mother._

' _Mum?' Gwendolyn asked, closing her book and looking at her mother. Molly looked up and looked at her curiously._

' _Yes?' Molly asked._

' _How did you meet dad?' Gwendolyn asked. Molly smiled and she put her pen down._

' _I was about twenty-three. I finished university and I was doing practical when he walked in. This room actually.' Molly smiled, looking at the door. Gwendolyn followed her gaze and she tried to picture her parents as twenty-three and twenty-six year olds._

' _I had to listen to some guy in my group try and show off. He had said that a man had died from a heart attack, however it wasn't that. He had been poisoned to make it look like that. The other students agreed with him however I did not. So I called him out on it. He looked embarrassed but told me I didn't know what I was talking about._

' _Your father walked in at that moment, his coat flowing behind him, collar turned up and his blue scarf. He looked at the guy and deduced him to tears. He ran out of the room, the other students looked scared and they quickly followed him. I was the only one to stay.'_

' _Why?' Gwendolyn asked._

' _Because I found your father very interesting.' Molly smiled softly. 'He looked at me, nodded approvingly and started to tell me how the victim had been murdered by his housemaid. I never got a word in before he left but not without telling me his name.'_

' _Did you love someone before dad?' Gwendolyn asked curiously._

' _Romantically? No. I didn't make friends well. Still don't. I only had my dad. My mum died in a car crash when I was seven. I don't have many memories of her left. Dad died shortly after I met your father. I was very lonely during my early to my mid-twenties.' Molly explained sadly._

' _So dad is the only person you loved romantically then?' Gwendolyn asked._

' _I was engaged to a man called Tom. I don't think it was going to go through. I was lonely and he took advantage of that. It happened during the two years that your father was gone.' Molly explained, looking at her wedding ring._

' _Well I'm glad it didn't,' Gwendolyn smiled._

' _Me too,' Molly chuckled, putting the files away and smiling at Gwendolyn. 'Now I'm finished so let's go have some ice-cream and then go home. We might even watch some Doctor Who.'_

' _Yes!' Gwendolyn said, looking excited._

Gwendolyn woke up in pain and she saw her mother and Mary talking when she let out a groan of pain. Both of them walked over to her immediately and Gwendolyn looked at her mother.

'Something isn't right.' Gwendolyn said, quietly. Molly looked quite concerned and Mary had nodded and gone to get a nurse.

'What do you mean?' Molly asked.

'Every time I move even the tiniest bit, it feels like my stomach is on fire.' Gwendolyn explained. 'I feel awful, I'm tired, extremely thirsty, I feel like I'm going to vomit at any moment and I haven't eaten a thing since I've been here.'

'That sounds like- no it can't be.' Molly muttered, now looking even more worried. Gwendolyn had been in the hospital for six days now and she wasn't recovery as well as she needed to be. The nurse came in a moment later with the doctor and Molly stood up straighter and turned to them.

'My daughter is to be checked for Peritonitis.' Molly said. Both of them looked at her and she took a step forward. 'If a blood test isn't done in the next five minutes I will make sure both of you lose your licences. I am a pathologist and I have seen people die from this. Now. Get. To. Work.'

'Who do you think you are?' The nurse asked.

'I think you're having an affair.' Gwendolyn said suddenly. The nurse looked at her not in shock, but she looked impressed. Gwendolyn was surprised at this. 'Look at the state of your wedding ring. Your hair as well. Late night? What about your shoes? Not really your work shoes are they? What about you doctor? Oh- this is interesting. You're the one that she's having an affair with? Well I hope you don't disappoint your children like you usually do.'

'How do you know this?' The doctor demanded. Gwendolyn smirked.

'I'll tell you after you do what my mother asks. I also request a new doctor and nurse.' Gwendolyn smiled innocently and Mary winked at her. Molly looked like she was going to punch them both in the face. The doctor nodded quickly and left quickly however the nurse stayed in the room.

'I wonder why you don't recognise me,' the woman said and Molly and Mary quickly stood in front of her bed.

'Who are you?' Mary demanded.

'Irene Adler.' Gwendolyn muttered. Irene smirked and took another step closer.

'You take one more step towards my daughter and I will make sure you'll need your own hospital bed.' Molly snarled. Gwendolyn was surprised. Her mother was rarely angry with anyone but the tone of voice she used was enough to make Mary looked at her in surprise.

'Oh I'm not here for her,' Irene said, looking directly at Gwendolyn. 'Not yet anyway. I'm just here to send a message to Sherlock Holmes.'

'What is it?' Mary asked.

'If he doesn't stop following my boss, Sebastian Moran, he will make you all suffer in ways you can't imagine.' Irene threatened. She walked over to the window and looked back at them. She winked and laughed at their faces, taking off her wig just as the doctor came back in.

'Tell Sherlock I'd still like to have dinner,' Irene said, smiling innocently, opening the window.

'Over my dead body,' Molly muttered, grabbing the nearest object, a pen, and she threw it at Irene. Irene caught it easily and she threw it out the window.

'That can be arranged.' Irene smirked. 'Oh that's right, it already has. Or was that your daughters?' She leaned out the window and dropped and Molly ran over to the window and looked out. She stood there for a minute before turning around and closing the window with more force than necessary.

Gwendolyn glanced at the doctor who stood in shock.

'Oh hurry up would you,' Gwendolyn muttered. The doctor shook his head and starting to retrieve some of her blood as Molly called Mycroft. This was going to be a very interesting day indeed.

The blood test came back an hour later and she did have Peritonitis. She was put on antibiotics immediately. Her mother had left the room an hour ago and hadn't returned, she was pacing outside still talking to her uncle. Her and Mary were talking about what they each knew of Irene Adler when her father appeared, standing next to her mother. He grabbed the phone from her and started talking to Mycroft. John talked to Molly for a minute than came into the room.

'I hear you two have been having an interesting day.' John said.

'Only the best,' Mary said sarcastically. Gwendolyn laughed and John smiled at them both.

'Anymore news on your recovery?'

'I have Peritonitis.' Gwendolyn said simply. John looked surprised and he leaned back slightly to see if anyone was coming before taking the board from the end of her bed. He frowned and shook his head.

'Mary, have a look at this.' John said, passing the board to her. 'You're not staying here anymore. I'll go talk to your parents.'

Gwendolyn looked at Mary who was reading through the board, her eyebrow frowned.

'They never filled it out did they?' Gwendolyn asked. Mary nodded and placed the board back just as Molly came back in. John followed her and she heard her dad yelling at the phone briefly before the door shut. She frowned and looked out the window. Her father had stopped pacing now. He sat on the armrest of one of the chairs, one hand on his forehead, running it down his face.

'What happened?' Gwendolyn asked.

'We're moving you to your grandparents sooner than expected.' Molly said simply. 'Your uncle has arranged that we're leaving in an hour.'

'Then why was dad yelling at him?' Gwendolyn asked. She could figure out the answer herself but yet again it was too much effort and she was feeling sleepy again.

'Irene Adler was meant to be dead.' Molly said, her jaw tightening. 'It turns out your father saved her a few years back. She was in hiding for a few years when Moran approached her and they've been working together ever since.'

Sherlock walked into the room and she saw her mother glare at him slightly. She wasn't happy with him. Sherlock rolled his eyes at her behaviour.

'It was years ago Molly,' Sherlock muttered.

'Not now Sherlock,' Molly replied. Gwendolyn sighed.

'So when can I start getting ready to leave?' Gwendolyn asked, breaking the tension between her parents. They both looked at her now and she now could see how tired both of them were.

'I convinced Mycroft to come in half an hour. He has a car especially for us.' Sherlock explained. 'He's also upped the security on all of us.'

'Do you want us to move the three kids as well?' Mary asked.

'It's up to you but it would be easier. It would mean more security on their place.' Sherlock said. 'They are safe with Harry and whoever she's dating now.'

'Victoria,' John muttered, 'I've never known someone to date so many people at her age!'

'John that's not the important thing at the moment.' Mary said annoyed. 'I'm calling Harry. She can drop the kids off at the Holmes estate.' Mary walked out of the room and Gwendolyn looked at her arms.

'Let's start taking these out then,' Gwendolyn said.

'No,' Sherlock said. Gwendolyn raised an eyebrow at her father. 'We need to talk about how we're going to transport you to the estate. If you're going to be awake or sedated.'

'Sedated,' John and Molly both said.

'Okay well let's do it then.' Gwendolyn said, rolling her eyes. She honestly just wanted to get out of this hospital. It had been awful and she just wanted to go to 221B. Her home. She also wanted her cat but she knew Cesium, her fluffy Persian cat she had gotten after Toby had died when she was ten and named after the periodic element, couldn't come with.

'Oh you can bring your cat with,' Sherlock said, rolling his eyes. Gwendolyn smiled at her dad. 'And you can bring Curie as well.' Gwendolyn's smiled got wider. Curie was her Bolognese dog that she had gotten when she was fourteen. She was named after Marie Curie. Her dad had wanted a dog as well so it didn't take much convincing.

'Thank you dad,' Gwendolyn smiled. Sherlock just smiled back and Molly started to collect the stuff that had been spread throughout the room. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. John was now looking at the machines and taking note of them and Gwendolyn shut her eyes briefly.

When she awoke, she was laying down in an extremely comfortable bed. Gwendolyn was at the Holmes Estate in her bedroom that she had here. Her stuff from the hospital was in the room and she noticed Curie and Cesium sleeping in the corner of the room.

She now realised that her dad had given her the sedative and she was internally grateful. She hated needles and she hadn't even realised what he had done. Her stomach still ached badly but that was to be expected now. She glanced outside. The sun was just rising over the horizon and she finally didn't feel as tired anymore.

'Cesium! Curie!' Gwendolyn called softly. She sat herself up slowly, holding her breath as the pain subsided. Curie woke up and looked around. She jumped onto the bed and sat next to her right thigh. Cesium took a little longer to wake up but she finally jumped up onto the bed, sitting next to Curie.

Gwendolyn couldn't help but look outside. The radiant gardens of the Holmes Estate were brought alive by the colourful rays of the sunrise. She noticed her father standing outside, talking to her Uncle Mycroft. They seemed to be arguing and from what she could tell, it was about Irene Adler. It seemed to be getting heated from their body gestures when Sherlock walked off. Mycroft was left standing there, holing his umbrella in his fancy cream-coloured suit when he turned to walk back into the house. Her father had gone to one of his many hideouts that he had gained throughout the many years.

She looked back to the room she was sitting in and sighed. She missed her own room. Her room at 221B was filled with everything she owned, unlike this one which was only filled with the basics to get her through at the most a two week visit. There was only one picture hanging up and it was from when she was seven and it had a picture of her with her grandparents and parents. It was a lovely photo of them all and it had been taken at Christmas. Back at 221B she had many pictures like this with numerous of her family members.

In her room at home the walls were plastered with different quotes from all types of people from scientists, famous actresses and actors, TV shows, movies and just simple quotes she had heard from random places. Her room was also covered with different ideas for science experiments and science equipment. This room only had a microscope and one of her three telescopes. One was at 221B and the other was at the Watsons even though they only lived ten minutes away from each other.

She knew she would be living here for a while as well. At least three months at the least. She loved her grandparents and the Holmes Estate for a holiday but not to live here for more than two weeks. It just wasn't home. She sighed as she played with Cesium's ears. She purred and rubbed her head on her leg. This was going to be a long recovery.

Almost an hour later, as she was reading one of her biology books, her father entered her room. He was wearing his famous coat, with his collar brought up and his scarf tied around his neck. Gwendolyn smiled at him and put her book next to her, her father sitting on the chair that was used for reading.

'How are you feeling?' Sherlock asked, putting his hands together under his chin.

'Better,' Gwendolyn shrugged slightly. She never really talked about herself of her emotions if she could avoid it and she hoped that her father wouldn't ask too many questions.

'Have you eaten anything?' Sherlock asked but her father knew the answer already.

'I only woke up more than an hour ago.' Gwendolyn answered.

'Would you like to come downstairs to eat?' Sherlock asked and Gwendolyn raised an eyebrow.

'Dad, I can't stand up unless necessary. I don't think food is necessarily that important if I'm not hungry. Maybe some tea?' Gwendolyn offered. Sherlock nodded and he stood up and walked to the doorway and turned back to look at her. She sighed and smiled at him softly.

'I'm okay dad,' Gwendolyn promised. 'Nothing can happen to me whilst I'm at the safest place in Britain. Besides, I'd like to see someone get past grandmother.'

Sherlock chuckled slightly and Gwendolyn smiled and gestured for him to keep moving. He left the room and Gwendolyn looked outside again. Mycroft was standing in the gardens again, talking to Molly, John and Mary. Her mother looked quite worried, John looked annoyed and Mary was half way between them. They were talking about Sherlock obviously. She frowned and looked down at her hands. She always had long fingers, which were especially good for when she learnt piano when she was younger. She hoped that she'd be able to play the piano or even better her violin soon.

Her father came back five minutes later, holding a tray with a teapot, some milk, sugar, two teacups and some biscuits. Gwendolyn smiled at him as he placed it on a tv tray which was able to go over her bed. He poured the tea into the cups and placed a small amount of milk, adding a teaspoon of sugar to each cup. He sat back down and starting drinking and Gwendolyn grabbed her own cup. She took a sip and placed it back down.

'So I saw mum down in the gardens before.' Gwendolyn said quietly. Sherlock looked down at the gardens were Mycroft was now talking to John by himself. Sherlock frowned but rolled his eyes and turned back around.

'John looks about ready to punch Uncle Mycroft.' Gwendolyn stated and Sherlock snorted and put his teacup down.

'That's because he's about to in about one minute.' Sherlock stated, looking at his watch.

'Forty seconds.' Gwendolyn smirked.

'Ten quid.' Sherlock bet and they both looked down as they saw John getting obviously aggravated and then punching Mycroft in the nose. They both laughed as Mycroft took a step back and John walked off towards the house.

'Fifty three seconds,' Sherlock said, smirking. 'I hadn't anticipated that Mycroft would insult him as well. I should have however. I guess we both lost.'

'Far enough.' Gwendolyn said. 'What do you think they were arguing about?'

'You.' Sherlock stated. 'And me.'

'Why me?' Gwendolyn asked confused. She could understand her father because John and Mycroft always argued about her father but never her.

'Mycroft doesn't think that John can do a good job at looking after you.' Sherlock said, rolling his eyes. 'He thinks that you should go to a proper hospital with only the best doctors.'

'After Irene Adler somehow made it past his security and was my nurse?' Gwendolyn said shocked. 'I'm pretty sure John can look after me. I like him. I hate other doctors. I'd cooperate better with him than I would with anyone else.'

'I'll make sure to tell them that.' Sherlock smirked, taking his teacup again and drinking from it.

'So where is mum?' Gwendolyn asked.

'She's outside your door, waiting to come in and talk to me.' Sherlock said simply. The door opened and there stood Molly Holmes, her arms crossed and she was looking at Sherlock, glaring at him.

'Sherlock bloody Holmes we need to talk.' Molly said in a dangerously low voice. Sherlock only looked slightly worried which was a relief to Gwendolyn because she knew that her mother wouldn't really be angry at Sherlock but at the situation.

'Someone needs to talk to Gwendolyn,' Sherlock said.

'John's her doctor and he's at the bottom of the stairs. He can talk to her.' Molly said and she walked off and Sherlock sighed before standing up. He kissed Gwendolyn's forehead and left the room. John came up a few seconds later and he closed the door as Gwendolyn heard raised voices from her parents coming from downstairs.

'How are you feeling today?' John asked, looking at his clipboard.

'My stomach hurts.' Gwendolyn said. 'Like I've been shot.'

'You're sense of humour is just as bad as your parents which means you're definitely doing better.' John smiled. He grabbed her medication and placed in on the tray and put some water on the tray as well. She took it and sat back, closing her eyes.

'I can give you morphine now or later.' John said a few minutes later. Gwendolyn opened her eyes and nodded. He sighed and grabbed a needle from his bag or medical supplies.

'Talk to me please.' Gwendolyn whispered, closing her eyes. She felt like she was frightened young child, afraid of thunderstorms. Why did she have to have a fear of needles?

'Amelia, Nathan and Dean are coming back in a few days.' John said casually. 'Mary and I thought it would be best for them to stay with Harry for a couple of more days. Just to make sure they don't worry as much. Sherlock's requested more security for them and Mycroft said yes only after Mary threatened him.'

'Sounds like something she'd do.' Gwendolyn smiled and then John poked her with the needle. She tightened her jaw and John pulled it out quickly.

'Sorry Gwen,' John apologised, 'it's just better to get it over and down with.'

'I know.' Gwen muttered. 'Still hurts.'

'Well it's over now so why don't I go make you a new pot of tea?' John asked.

'Oh it's alright.' Gwendolyn said quickly. 'I wasn't really thirsty before anyway. I just drank it because dad brought it up. How is he anyway? I know I won't get an answer from him myself.'

'He's trying to track Irene, Moran and deal with Mycroft secretly.' John sighed. 'I've told him to lay off Irene and Moran for a while, make it seem like he's listened to their requests but we both know they'll try and get us its' just a matter of time.'

'We just need more time then I could help you and dad.' Gwendolyn insisted. 'I could do work from here. Hack into their computer systems. It'd be a nice challenge.'

'It could also end with you dead.' John said simply, looking worried.

'Come on Uncle! We both know I'm the best resource to get into their computers! What does Moran look like anyway?' Gwendolyn asked, changing the subject slightly.

'I'm not actually sure.' John said. 'I'd have to ask your father to show me a picture.'

'Or I could look now.' Gwendolyn offered and John sighed.

'You can't hack into the governments files.' John insisted half-heartedly, already taking his phone out and handing it to her. She smirked and quickly got into the governments files, looking for Moran. She found him within a few minutes and grabbed a photo of him, showing John.

'Sebastian Mor-' Gwendolyn stated before John interrupted her.

'Tom.' John said shocked. 'That's Tom, your mothers' old fiancée.'

'No it can't be.' Gwendolyn muttered, looking at the photo herself. John grabbed the phone and walked to the doorway and yelled out for Molly, Sherlock and Mary. Mycroft would naturally come anyway and they didn't have to wait long when they all came up.

'Have you ever seen a photo of Sebastian Moran?' John asked them.

'No why do you ask?' Sherlock asked looking confused.

'Have a look at him.' John said, glaring at Mycroft. Mycroft looked at him angrily but did nothing to stop him. Sherlock looked at the phone then looked at Mycroft with hatred.

'You knew all along.' Sherlock said, taking a long stride over to Mycroft. 'You let her be with a man who wanted revenge on her.'

'Who are you talking about Sherlock?' Molly asked concerned. Gwendolyn looked at her mother and then back to her father who looked very angry.

'Sebastian Moran was your fiancée, Molly.' Sherlock said, looking back at her sadly.

'I dated two murderous criminal masterminds out for revenge for you.' Molly said shocked.

'And now you,' Sherlock stated.

'I'm going outside.' Molly said quickly before she all but ran out of the room.

'Mum!' Gwendolyn yelled out. Sherlock glanced over at her then turned back to Mycroft.

'Get out of my daughters room.' Sherlock snarled.

'What?' Mycroft asked, looking at Gwendolyn briefly then John and Mary.

'I want you out of her room and out of her life! You obviously don't care for my family so get out of her room and out of this house!' Sherlock yelled.

The room was quiet now. No one spoke a word as the two brothers looked at each other.

'Then who will protect you?' Mycroft asked.

'I don't need protecting. My wife and daughter do.' Sherlock said simply.

Mycroft looked at the small group before walking away. He then come back and looked at them.

'You might want to get Molly. I sense danger is coming.' Mycroft said and Sherlock grabbed Gwendolyn's biology book and threw it at him. He dodged it narrowly and Sherlock looked at John.

'John you're coming with me. Mary stay here with Gwendolyn so she doesn't go looking for Molly. John and I are going to look for Molly and try and stop whatever danger is coming.' Sherlock said and he left the room with John behind him. Gwendolyn looked at her godmother.

'Can't say that wasn't interesting.' Mary said, grabbing John's phone.

'Looking up Moran?' Gwendolyn asked. Mary nodded simply and she sat on the chair that Sherlock had sat in previously.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the wait in between chapters! I've been watching Doctor Who, I had my best friends over and I've had to work. Anyway have you watched the new Sherlock teaser trailer? If you hadn't go watch it! It'll break your heart trust me but its worth it cause it's Sherlock and we're finally getting season 4!**


End file.
